femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Birdie (Friday the 13th: The Series)
Birdie (Maxine Miller) is a (redeemed) villainess from "A Cup of Time," episode 1.04 of Friday the 13th: The Series (airdate October 24, 1987). She is a friend of Micki Foster, Ryan Dallion, and Jack Marshak in the episode. Birdie was also shown to have harbored an crush on Jack, who politely rebuffs her advances. She was also revealed as an old friend of a woman named Sarah Barell, who disappeared some time before the episode's events. It was later revealed that Sarah had obtained a cursed teacup with "Swapper's Ivy," which gives the owner youth after the ivy kills whoever drinks out of the cup, and she used the object to become young and go into the music business as popular rock star Lady Die. Sarah had been killing homeless people in her quest, with Birdie being shown early in the episode informing the trio about the death of a homeless young lady. Birdie overheard Jack talking about the cup and the ivy before asking Jack out on a date, only to be turned down, much to her dismay. Later that night, Birdie actually spotted Lady Die and recognized her as Sarah, and she later followed Micki and Ryan in their pursuit of the cup, as the aging Lady Die was searching frantically for the object. The cup was in the possession of a young girl named Kristen, who was found by Micki and Ryan; after which the duo took Kristen and the cup back to Curious Goods. Armed with the knowledge of how the teacup works, Birdie turned heel and decided to take the cup for herself, as she had her own designs on obtaining youth. The villainess donned a stocking mask and broke into to the shop while the group was busy tending to Kristen, and later stole the cup. After the theft, Birdie entered a taxi and ordered the driver to take her to the park, where she encountered a homeless man sitting on a park bench. At that moment, the evil Birdie took out a bottle of bourbon and poured it into the cup, intending on killing him to become young. She briefly embraced her heel persona with a villainous gleam while watching her intended victim drink out of the cup, but once the ivy started coming alive, Birdie took the cup out of his hands, realizing the horror of her actions. Birdie called the shop with plans to return the cup to them, only to be chased by Lady Die and knocked out by her for the object. The episode ended with the cup taken back from Lady Die by Jack, and with Birdie fully redeemed. Quotes *"Now let's see who's an old fool. Here's to happiness and health...and youth." (Birdie's villainous line of dialogue as she gazed at the cursed teacup) Gallery Birdie Heel Turn.gif|Birdie putting on her villainous disguise Birdie Unmasked.gif|Birdie removing her mask Evil Birdie.jpg|The evil Birdie gazing at the cursed teacup Videos Category:Blog posts Category:1980s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Thief Category:Fate: Karma Houdini